This invention relates generally to sports equipment and related games and, more particularly, to a kit and method for playing a golf and soccer-like game.
It is enjoyable for a family or for friends of various ages to get together and play games. However, many outdoor sports and games require equipment specific to the size of the participant or require expensive combinations of equipment, e.g. a full set of golf clubs and accessories.
While existing sports games and equipment provide enjoyment to its participants, they do not provide an inexpensive combination of balls and equipment in which the same equipment pieces may be utilized by all participants of various ages and sizes while providing for a variety of shots. Further, it is desirable to have a kit and method for playing a game in which a club includes an adjustable shaft length and in which a club head is rotatably adjustable to vary the pitch angle of a shot.